Heart's Desire
by princess21
Summary: Spike, Buffy, Molly and Kennody go to L.A. Warning: Contains Eeyore Vampires. Why? Because its my piece of fluff!


Challenge by PlyleanPrincess  
  
Angel/btvs X over Spuffy/Cangel/Coke/Fresley/Wennedy/ Mollnor Contains 2 visions 5 frogs  
  
Rats  
  
The eeyore vamp gang Kisses  
  
Hearts Desire By Alex  
  
Cordelia grimaced as she waded waist deep in sludge. Why did it always have to be the sewers? Why couldn't she have a vision that a girl was dragged into the mall and was about to die from the shock of the insanely low prices? It's all the Eeyore Vampire Gang's fault she was doing this. She was going to get back at them one day! She heard Angel sigh somewhere in front of her as he stepped on something squishy sounding. It was dark and yuck and these disgusting creatures keep bumping into her. So far she'd seen about a hundred rats and five frogs. 'Here we are.' Came Angel's voice. 'Finally!' she cried pushing past him. She yanked the door open. A girl of about fourteen looked up from the chair she was tied to. 'Good you're here we can go now!' Cordy said happily. Angel untied her and carried her through the ickyness. I didn't get carried Cordy thought. It seemed ages before they were out in the night air again. Cordy was so relived that she almost kissed the ground! Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of motorbikes. Cordy groaned this was all she needed. The Eeyore Vampire Gang whirled into sight they're engines roaring loudly. Angel rolled his eyes. Any gang that had Eeyore on they're jacket, bikes and helmets deserved to be scorned. The bikes circled around Angel and Cordy the riders waving they're arms and shouting wildly. One of them hit Cordy and she fell into Angel's arms. The leader stopped and looked at the girl beside Angel. 'That's our girl!' he shouted eyes narrowing. 'You gots our dinner!' Angel stepped towards the leader. 'She's going home with us.' He growled. The gang laughed and Cordy smiled 'Maybe ANGELUS didn't make it clear that's she's ours now.' she called. The bikers laughter disappeared and was replaced with shock and gasps. The leader got off his bike and knelt on the ground. 'I'm so sorry we. didn't know who you were! Please anything we can do to make up for taunting the great Angelus?' he stammered. Angel grinned 'We could use a lift to the Hyperion Hotel.' 'It would an honour!'  
  
Two months later in SunnyDale  
  
Spike walks into the Magic Box shaking his head slowly. 'Bad news Slayer. Just heard from a source of mine that the poof's evil twin is back.' Buffy groaned 'Not again! Guess we'll have to go to L.A.' 'What do you mean we?' Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Your coming Spike. Where I can keep an eye on you.' She smiled sexily up at him. 'Or maybe two eyes if you're good.' Spike growled playfully. 'Oh I can be very, very good if I try real hard but you might have to bribe me when the poofter is around.' Buffy smile got wider. 'I'm sure we could arrange something.' She purred. They kissed passionately. Just then Molly and Kennedy opened the door to find Spike and Buffy latching tongues. 'Ek! Um. sorry for barging in on you.two like this.' Molly muttered looking away quickly. Buffy pulled herself away from Spike and turned to them. 'Hi girls! Guess what? We're going to L.A. to drop in on an old boyfriend of mine and maybe kill him!' She said far to quick. Molly and Ken looked at each other shrugged and went..'Yay!'  
  
Hyperion Hotel L.A.  
  
Cordy was collapsed on the couch Angel and the others looking pitifully at her. 'Second vision in less than an hour this can't be good.' Angel whispered. Cordy suddenly sat upright and gasped. 'What's the matter kiwi- fruit?' asked Lorne. 'Buffy and Spike are coming to L.A. There were two other girls with them. They think you've turned into Angelus! Angel they're here now!' She whimpered softly. Just then the door burst open and the Slayer, Spike and two girls came through. 'Hello.' said Angel. Buffy loaded the crossbow and pointed it at angel's heart. 'Don't shoot!' yelled Wesley 'He's not Angelus!' Buffy frowned and lowered the weapon slowly. 'He isn't?' she asked softly. Wesley shook his head. Buffy turned to Spike and hit him in the head softly. 'Ow! What was that for?' 'For making me come all the way up here when he wasn't even Angelus!' Buffy growled. Spike looked hurt. 'I can't help it if my sources are wrong sometimes!' he whimpered. 'Well while we're all here why don't you join us for dinner?' Cordy asked getting to her feet. Buffy smiled 'Thank you Cordy. We'd love to!' Spike sighed 'Speak for yourself.' He mumbled. Buffy walked down to Cordy making sure to step on Spike's foot as she went. 'Hey!' he protested. 'Honesty Buffy you should be more considerate about Spike.' Cordy said linking her arm with Spike's. 'Thanks pet.' He whispered as they walked into the dining room. After they ate Spike pointed to a large display case containing a glass heart and asked 'What's that?' Cordy looked where he was pointing and smiled. 'That's Dienna's Gem. If someone touches it and say Restore my heart, everyone in the room will fall in love with someone.' Angel didn't think it was wise to tell his childe so much. Spike whistled. 'Wow does it work?' he asked walking up to it. Cordy nodded. He opened the case. 'NO!' shouted everyone. Spike ignored them, picked it up and said the magic words. Nothing happened. Then. Wesley ran to Ken and smothered her kisses, Connor (who just walked in) ran to Molly, Buffy ran to Spike, Cordy ran to Spike and Angel and Fred ran to Wesley. 'Should we stop this?' Gunn whispered to Lorne. 'Nah. Why should we this way everyone's happy! Besides it'll wear of by tomorrow night.' Gunn shrugged and hugged Lorne. 'I hope it stays this way forever!' He whispered.  
  
Cordy woke up screaming that was the worst vision she'd ever had! 'What's wrong pet?' asked Spike who was lying beside her. Cordy shuddered. ' Nothing Darling I just dreamt I liked Angel!' Spike laughed. Angel who was lying on her other side looked hurt. 'That's not you said last night!' he protested. Spike laughed harder. 'You weren't complaining last night either!' Angel said slyly. Spike gasped as memories of last night came back. He groaned. I'm not ever going to live this one down! He thought grimly. And I'm immortal! 


End file.
